Ciuman Itu Dosa Ga Ya ?
by FujoFuji
Summary: Seorang namja imut yang terlampau polosnya melebihi anak kecil zaman sekarang (?) bertanya pada hyung – hyungnya , apa ciuman itu dosa? Dan apakah jawaban dari para hyungdael-nya itu ?


Cast :

- Kim Ryeowook

- Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

- Lee HyukJae

- Lee Donghae

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Choi Siwon

- Member Super Junior lainnya.

Pairing : YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin

Warning : boyxboy(yaoi), cerita gak jelas, alur gak jelas, semuanya gak jelas dari author nggak jelas jadi diharapkan untuk membaca secara seksama dengan **KHUSYUK** dan** KHIDMAT**.

**Happy Reading**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di dorm super junior lebih tepatnya di ruang santai terlihat seorang namja imut sedang menatap layar computer dengan intens hingga matanya menempel pada layar computer_#plakk ditampol wookie_, tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara – suara aneh. Namja itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mencari sumber suara – suara aneh tersebut. Tapi sebelum ia ingin mencari sumber suara tersebut ia dibingungkan dengan pemandangan yang aneh LAGI(?).

~Ryeowook POV~

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kulihat dan kudengar ketika aku sedang mencari resep – resep makanan baru di internet aku melihat Sungmin-hyung dan dongsaeng evil-ku Cho Kyuhyun sedang mendekatkan wajah mereka dan memajukan bibir mereka dan ketika aku ingin melihatnya lebih seksama lagi mataku ditutup oleh tangan seseorang.

"Enghh..kenapa mataku ditutup?" Rengekku pada seseorang yang menutup mataku.

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya wookie itu **DOSA**." ucap seseorang itu sembari melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mataku.

"Kenapa dosa Siwon-hyung mereka kan cuma mendekatkan wajah dan memajukan bibir mereka. Kalau dosa itu bukannya kalau kita tidak mematuhi ajaran tuhan ya?" ucapku polos pada siwon hyung orang yang menutup mataku tadi sembari menirukan apa yang kulihat tadi pada siwon-hyung.

"Ehmm…ehmmm"sebuah suara deheman seseorang menghentikan aktivitasku dan siwon hyung.

"Ehh…Yesung-hyung kau sudah pulang?" Tanyaku polos pada orang yang tadi berdehem.

"Ne. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya yesung-hyung ketus padaku dan siwon hyung.

"Aku dan Siwon-hyung hanya sedang mempraktekkan apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh Sungmin-hyung dan Kyuhyun." jawabku polos.

"Kenapa nama kami dibawa – bawa Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin-Hyung padaku sembari mendekati kami.

"Iya kenapa wookie-hyung membawa – bawa nama kami memang ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendekati Sungmin-Hyung dan merangkul pinggangnya.

.

~Normal POV~

Yesung-hyung yang melihat kedatangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah mengerti apa yang tadi dilakukan kedua orang ini, ia langsung mengepalkan tangannya, pertanda ia marah.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kamu menyebut – nyebut nama kami Wookie? Tanya Sungmin Sembari melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Tadi aku hanya sedang mendekatkan wajah dan memajukan bibir seperti yang hyung dan Kyuhyun lakukan. "jawab Ryeowook Polos.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook, muka Sungmin menjad Merah dan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Sudah – sudah hentikan pembicaraan yang tidak penting ini." Ucap Yesung menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

"Wookie bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan sekalian membeli bahan – bahan makanan?" ajak yesung pada Ryeowook untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Ryeowook, Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar dari dorm sembari memdeath-glare ketiga namja yang berada di ruang santai itu.

.

~Yesung POV~

"Dasar namja – namja sialan berani sekali mereka mempengaruhi otak polos wookie-ku dengan hal – hal seperti itu." batinku sembari menggandeng tangan Wookie.

Setelah aku dan Wookie keluar dari dorm, aku membawa wookie ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Wookie kamu mau beli apa?" Tanyaku pada Wookie setelah kami sampai di supermarket.

"Emmh..sepertinya aku ingin membeli bahan – bahan untuk menu yang kucari di internet, Hyung." Jawab Wookie sembari mengetuk – ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke dagunya dan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

'Glek'

"Neomu kyeopta." batinku melihat Wookie seperti itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja!" ucapku pada Wookie sembari menarik tangannya menuju bahan makanan yang ingin dibeli

.

1 jam kemudian

"Huh…lelahnya" keluhku sembari megusap keringat yang bercucuran dari keningku setelah selesai membeli bahan makanan.

"Hyung lelah? Kalau hyung lelah bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim dulu." Tanya dan usul Wookie

"Ne. Kajja!" ucapku sembari menarik tangan Wookie Lagi.

Setelah aku dan Wookie membeli es krim kami segera kembali ke dorm, namun dalam perjalanan kami aku melihat wookie melamun.

"Wookie kenapa kamu melamun?" Tanyaku.

"Ani, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."jawab Wookie.

"Hyung boleh aku bertanya?"Tanya wookie.

"Ne." Jawabku.

"Apa ciuman itu dosa hyung?" Tanya wookie polos sembari menatapku.

"Dosa? Kamu kata siapa Wookie?" Tanyaku.

"Emhh..tadi aku membacanya di buku di supermarket tadi dan tadi pagi aku melihat Sungmin-Hyung dan Kyuhyun sedang melakukan hal itu dan kata Siwon-Hyung itu dosa.

"Jadi apa ciuman itu dosa Hyung?" Tanya Wookie lagi.

"Emmh..itu.."ucapanku terputus karena ponselku berbunyi

~Via telepon: ~

'Halo' ucapku

'Yesung kau dan Wookie dimana? Kami kelaparan tau, cepat kembali dan buatkan kami makanan!' ucap orang diseberang sana alias ditelpon.

'Aku dan Wookie dalam perjalanan pulang kok, Teukie-Hyung' jawabku.

' Yasudah kalau begitu' ucap Teukie-Hyung

TUTTUTTTTTT(bunyi telepon terputus)

~Via telepon end~

"Siapa Hyung?" Tanya Wookie

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang Wookie , Teukie-Hyung sudah ngomel- ngomel" ucapku sembari menarik tangan Wookie.

"Untung Teukie-Hyung menelpon jadi aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Wookie tadi." Batinku

.

~Normal POV~

Setelah sampai di Dorm, Yesung segera meninggalkan Ryeowook agar tidak disuruh menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan sedangkan Ryeowook segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam.

"Makanan sudah siap" ucap Ryeowook setelah selesai membuat makanan.

"ASIIKK MAKANAN" seru Shindong dan Eunhyuk sembari berlari menuju ruang makan.

Setelah seluruh penghuni dorm telah mengisi perutnya dan sudah tidak kelaparan lagi mereka segera melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Sedangkan Ryeowook dibantu Sungmin mencuci piring bekas mereka makan tadi.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin sembari mencuci piring.

"Apa ciuman itu dosa, Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook

PRANNNGG…

Sungmin menjatuhkan piring yang ia cuci dan melihat Ryeowook dengan tatapan kaget.

"Ka..ka..kau kata siapa Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Kata Siwon-Hyung." jawab Ryeowook sembari membersihkan pecahan piring yang dijatuhkan Sungmin.

"Wookie maaf aku ada urusan." ucap Sungmin sembari meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di dapur.

.

~Ryeowook POV~

Setelah kepergian Sungmin Hyung yang entah kemana aku pun menyelesaikan tugas cuci piring yang ditinggalkan Sungmin-Hyung. Aku sedikit kesal karna Sungmin-Hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara aneh itu lagi. Aku pun pergi untuk mencari tahu suara itu.

"Suaranya ada disini."ucapku sembari berhenti didepan kamar HaeHyuk-Hyung.

TOK…TOK..TOKK

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar HaeHyuk-Hyung dan terbukalah pintu kamar itu dan menampakan Donghae-Hyung yang naked.

"Wookie sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Donghae Hyung.

"Aku sedang mencari suara aneh dan suara aneh itu berasal dari sini Donghae-Hyung." Jawabku

"Suara aneh? Suara aneh apa Wookie?" Tanya Donghae-Hyung.

"Kalau tidak salah seperti ini 'enghh..'gitu Donghae-Hyung." Jawabku polos.

Aku melihat muka Donghae-Hyung memerah dan ia terlihat gugup.

"Ooh itu" ucap Donghae Hyung.

Tiba – tiba Eunhyuk-Hyung datang.

"Siapa chagi? Tanya Eunhyuk-Hyung pada Donghae

"Wookie sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk-Hyung yang melihatku di depan pintu.

"Aku sedang mencari suara aneh tapi aku bingung" Jawabku.

"Bingung kenapa Wookie?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Kenapa kalian tidak memakai baju?" Tanya Wookie.

"Ee..i..i..itu karna kami kegerahan Wookie." Jawab Donghae-Hyung gugup.

"Ooh begitu" ucapku manggut-manggut.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu tidur Wookie ini sudah malam." Ucap Donghae-Hyung.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Donghae-Hyung Eunhyuk-Hyung." ucapku.

"Selamat tidur" Ucap HaeHyuk-Hyung sembari menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi tunggu dulu Hyung!" ucapku menghentikan Donghae –Hyung yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Kenapa Wookie?" Tanya Donghae-Hyung sembari membuka kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya, Hyung?" tanyaku

"Ne." Jawab Donghae-Hyung.

"Apa ciuman itu dosa, Hyung?" Tanyaku.

"Eeh itu…." Ucapan Donghae-Hyung terputus karena Teukie-Hyung datang.

"Wookie sedang apa kau disini? Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kamu tidur." Ucap Teukie-Hyung.

"Ne" ucapku ketus sembari pergi ke kamarku.

**…..….Keesokan Paginya…**

~Normal POV~

Pagi hari di dorm Super Junior , member Super Junior sudah dikagetkan dengan tidak adanya makanan di meja makan. Padahal biasanya pagi –pagi begini Ryeowook sudah disibukkan dengan dapur, namun hari ini berbeda Ryeowook tidak terlihat sama sekali di dapur dan itu membuat member Super Junior yang lain bingung.

"Dimana Wookie? Bukankah biasanya dia sudah menyiapkan makanan." Ucap Leeteuk

"Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Shindong.

"Atau dia belum bangun alias kesiangan?" ujar Eunhyuk

"Dia tidak sepertimu Eunhyuk yang selalu kesiangan." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarnya." Usul Siwon.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kamarnya." ucap Leeteuk.

Member Super Junior kecuali Ryeowook pergi menuju kamar Ryeowook.

TOK…

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook. Dan munculah dari balik pintu seorang namja imut dengan mata bengkak dan muka cemberut.

.

~Ryeowook POV~

"Mereka jahat, mereka menyebalkan aku benci mereka." Ucapku sembari melempar bantal ke sembarang arah

TOK…

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan membuka pintu dengan rasa malas.

"Leeteuk-Hyung, kenapa mengetuk pintuku? Hari ini aku tidak mau diganggu." Ucapku pada orang yang mengetuk pintuku yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk-Hyung sembari menutup pintu kamarku.

.

~Normal POV~

BRAAKKK..

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras yang membuat semua member Super Junior yang berada di depan kamar Ryeowook bingung dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Ada apa dengan Wookie?" Tanya Heechul.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Jangan – jangan ada yang membuat dia kesal atau marah" ucap Shindong menduga – duga.

"Emmh..Leeteuk-Hyung sebenarnyaa…." Ucapan Sungmin terputus karna terdengar bunyi barang – barang yang jatuh.

PRAANNKKK….BUKKKK….PRANNKK…..BUKKKKK (Itulah bunyi suara barang –barang yang jatuh)

"HUAAHHHH SUNGMIN-HYUNG JAHAT, DONGHAE-HYUNG JAHAT, YESUNG HYUNG JUGA JAHATTT HUAAA" Teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamarnya sembari menangis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Wookie?" Tanya Leeteuk panik pada Sungmin, Donghae, dan Yesung.

"Emmh sebenarnya Wookie kesal karna kami tidak menjawab pertanyaannya." Jawab Donghae.

"Memang pertanyaan apa sich sampai membuat Wookie kesal?" Tanya Shindong.

"Emm dia bertanya ' apa ciuman itu dosa, Hyung?'. " Jawab Sungmin.

BWAHAHAHAH….HAHAHHA…

Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Heechul tertawa sekeras –kerasnya mendengar Jawaban dari Sungmin. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Siwon hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa dia bisa bertanya tentang hal seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Dia bertanya seperti itu karna Siwon yang bilang kalau Ciuman itu dosa pada saat Wookie melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berciuman lalu Wookie langsung bertanya pada kami." Ucap Yesung sembari mendeathglare Siwon, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi inti dari masalah ini adalah karna kalian berciuman dihadapan ataupun disekitar Wookie berada." Ucap Leeteuk menyimpulkan sembari menunjuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu semua bukan seluruhnya kesalahan kami, karna kalau Siwon tidak mengatakan kalau itu dosa juga ia tidak akan bertanya – tanya." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon.

"Ya..itu karna…" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus karna Yesung sudah mendobrak pintu kamar Ryeowook

.

~Yesung POV~

Aku lelah mendengar adu mulut antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Wookie yang sebenarnya juga kamarku. Aku melihat Wookie yang sedang nungging dikasur sembari menangis.

"Wookie.."panggilku.

"..." Ryeowook hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Wookie.." panggilku lagi sembari mendekatinya dan membelai punggungnya.

Hiks…hikss (suara Ryeowook menangis).

"Untuk apa Hyung disini." ucap Wookie ketus saat melihatku dan Wookie berdiri dan pergi agak menjauh dari jangkauanku.

"Mianhae, Wookie." ucapku meminta maaf sembari mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkan Hyung." ucap Wookie ketus.

"Ayolah Wookie, aku mohon." ucapku memohon sembari berjongkok didepan Wookie.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya." ucap Wookie.

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanyaku sembari melihat Wookie.

"Hyung harus menjawab pertanyaanku yang kemarin." Jawab Wookie

Glekk..

"Emm..e..baiklah" ucapku ragu – ragu.

"Bagus kalau begitu jadi jawabannya adalah?" Tanya Wookie semangat.

"Ee..itu sebenarnya dosa kalau kita melakukannya sebelum nikah dan dengan rasa nafsu" jawabku terpaksa.

"Hah..Hyung tinggal bilang dosa aja susah sich sampai aku harus ngambek segala." Ucap Wookie polos sembari keluar dari kamar.

**….Keesokan paginya…**

~Normal POV~

Semua member Super Junior hari ini sedang berada di dorm, mereka sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing – masing termasuk member yang kemaren pagi ngambek yaitu Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook sekarang sedang merapikan dapur dibantu oleh Leeteuk, tiba – tiba Ryeowook mendengar suara itu lagi dan dia pun mencari tahu asal suara. Setibanya dia di sumber suara yaitu di ruang santai ia melihat HaeHyuk sedang berciuman mesra. Ia akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hyung – Hyung tidak boleh berciuman!" ucap Ryeowook keras pada HaeHyuk.

HaeHyuk yang mendengar suara Ryeowook akhirnya menghentikan akitvitasnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Loh emang kenapa Wookie ?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Karena kata Siwon –Hyung dan Yesung-Hyung itu DOSA!" Ucap Ryeowook mantap.

Tanpa disadari Ryeowook ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

.

~Yesung POV~

Aku sedang asik bermain dengan Ddangkkoma sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara desahan. Aku menoleh dan melihat HaeHyuk sedang berciuman, ciuman mereka membuatku ingin berciuman juga dengan Wookie. Tiba – tiba ku mendengar suara Wookie

"Hyung – Hyung tidak boleh berciuman!" ucap Wookie keras pada HaeHyuk.

HaeHyuk yang mendengar suara Wookie akhirnya menghentikan akitvitasnya dan menatap Wookie dengan tatapan bingung.

"Loh emang kenapa Wookie ?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Karena kata Siwon –Hyung dan Yesung-Hyung itu DOSA!" Jawab Wookie mantap.

Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka aku pun berdehem agak keras

"Ehmm..ehmm" dehemku.

"Yesung-Hyung!" ucap Wookie saat melihat siapa yang berdehem.

"Benarkan Hyung kalau Ciuman Itu Dosa" ucap Wookie padaku untuk meyakinkan HaeHyuk bahwa Ciuman Itu Dosa.

"Ee…itu..ee..sebaiknya kita pergi Wookie aku ingin jalan – jalan bersamamu" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menarik tangan Wookie keluar dari dorm.

Aku membawa Wookie ke taman dekat dorm, aku mendudukkannya di ayunan.

"Kenapa Hyung membawaku kesini dan kenapa Hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Tanya Wookie

"Itu karna..sebenarnya aku membawamu kesini karnaaa…mmm..Wookie? ucapku amburadul pada Wookie.

"Ne." jawabnya

"Boleh Hyung menciummu?" tanyaku.

"Wae?" Ucap Wookie kaget.

"Bukannya kata Hyung Ciuman Itu Dosa" Ucap Wookie.

"Ne, tapi.."

"Pokoknya kita tidak akan berciuman karna kita tidak menikah. Arraseo ?" ucap Wookie keras.

"Ne. Arraseo" ucapku pasrah.

.

~Normal Pov~

Dan akhirnya Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali ke dorm. Tapi tanpa disadari oleh mereka ternyata ada yang mengintip Yesung dan Ryeowook di taman.

"BWAHHAAHAAHAAA…" suara tertawa orang – orang yang mengintip Yesung Dan Ryeowook mereka adalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Hahaha..rasakan Yesung Hyung karna kamu bilang ciuman itu dosa kamu jadi gak dapat ciuman darI Ryeowook" ucap Donghae sembari tertawa dibawah penderitaan Yesung-Hyung..

**The End**

* * *

Review please :3

Aku author baru, jadi mohon di maklumi kekurangan di ff ini.


End file.
